swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Elija Aetyki (character)
Early life He was born on the wasted planet of Taris, on the galaxy of Europe-Chimera, bombed by a sith lord a long time ago, there was no memory of his parents except the final glimpse of a black robed man...or thing...giving a strangulation to his father and a stab in his mother. Elija ran and the black robed person lent his hand towards him and told him to "come with me young one" but he refused which angered the person so he cornered him by the ledge of a building leading down to the lower part of taris and grasped the child and dropped him down to his doom.While falling he nearly passed out from strangulation...but woke for about 12 seconds to feel the pain, as his eyes closed, a red and blue mandalorian looking mercenary came. He was too injured to get up, not to mention that he didnt know if the mandalorian was going to end him, or leave him be... Survival Somewhat impossible to survive such a fall, he remained loss of the ability to walk left arm is disfigured and his neck was dented incorrectly. Its unknown if it was the mandalorian or someone else... that's when the black robed man walked in the patient room. Elija knew something is wrong about him, like how he got permission in the room, elija knew his fate was to be killed by him. He had closed the door, and wielded an amazing glowing sword that was purple. Elija closed his eyes and covered his eyes, but he didnt kill him with it, but he gave it to him... as he finally spoke "come with me...and become my mystic apprentice..." Suddenly he was facing his hand at his chest and some pink glowing stuff came from his hand then he turned his hand to elija, but it didnt hurt him...it healed him.His legs and arm was still injured, as the man presented a floating hover chair...he thought this was for the best... sith apprentice Eventually Elija would learn that hes with the Sith, so the black robed man just called him his "mystic apprentice" that way he doesnt learn his true title...the sith academy he used was at an area on yavin, it looked like it was destroyed from the outside but in the inside it looked as if it was built 4 days ago. Elija had always been interested with the animals around the academy, especially anglers. The animals he never wants to meet is a rancor. It wasn't long before he became with familiar powers, on testing day he was showing what he learned...he presented his force lightning..which only made some sparks as if something was scraping, the black robed man was still a bit impressed with someone that young to at least do that...next was his drain life, the robed man said "hit me with your best shot!" it took him 45 seconds to finally burst it but it still had enough power to probably kill a wamp rat in one strike...the next one was a very jedi like force move he saw on a show, the robed man asked angerly "where did you learn that!?!" His punishment was to wash the stains out of the council chairs.. first kill The robed man was having a council meeting his apprentice couldnt attend to so he waited outside to see some new creatures. Soon he just did some dna tests on anglers most of them worked peacefully with a blood sample...but up ahead there was the biggest angler he ever saw! it was the size of about 2 landspeeders and its teeth and claws were bloody. Elija stepped away, but the angler screamed its cry, it attempted to hurt him,so he went to get his master to help but the doors were locked..on purpose for some reason...he had his training lightsaber but he didnt know how to activate it yet! he started pressing buttons until he was holding the saber the other way so when he activated it he cut his robe and himself slightly. He researched this animal a lot so he knew the key to the angler would be the legs, so he attempted to cut them, but he was to scared to look at it he just threw his saber at it, it slice about 5 inches of his skin off his neck, while it was distracted he just started vertically slicing him. Soon he died..the door opened and Elija ran into the council room but noone responds to his story but fades away except the black robe man..."your first kill...now youve got a taste of hatred!" The black robed man then taught him a new lightsaber form... sith marauder 12 years had passed...his training was now complete, he knew he was a sith... but if he would had known sooner he would had been saved. He had already done many dark things during his training and the black robed man was really the dark lord. And his army was already progressing on the galaxy of Europe-chimera. he already had been to a few other planets except for dathomir for obious reasons rockers There was a new imperial commando named "rockers" who was sent with elija to myydril caverns to attend to the "N-K" mission by the dark lord, he already had rockers bail on him, and his other 3 and a half got killed by the urnsor'is but they were already almost down to the N-K. They finally found help from wookies in a big cavern but they wouldnt reply, elija was pretty good at animal like things, he noticed there eyes are strangely red... they wouldnt stop saying "lost soul...lost soul..." in there language. the turn While collecting the crystal the novatrooper behind elija was surprise attacked by a big blue urnsor'is, and had his arm severed, while elija quickly sliced a gap in its stomach. Elija had checked the corpse for anything that would help him since he was dead. When he found a hologram of his master in it, it said "Take him all the way, if he dies he wasnt the one and ill just get another apprentice, or if he lives...make sure he never makes it back..." shocked elija almost committed suicide just too spare him the guilt of helping that traitorous master! It is unknown if he completed the mission *yes, elija is my guy* but as he left the cave he threw his sith bracelet and set course for yavin... jedi teachings searching for a jedi master instead he had joined the rebellion and took rockers with him, after which elija decided to make his own council and bring back the jedi, which was on dantooine, although it was infested with dangerous animals so he went to naboo, in greenfield where there's no danger. It is unknown when the dark lord figured that elija had betrayed him. about 2 months and no council members were troubling...but by then he had many new abilities. hotride and geven Later Elija met geven, a bounty hunter and hotride, a jedi padawan. They went on a few space adventures, hunted for animals *for dna* and went to many planets, however, both were not sufficient cls to go to places like myydril caverns,borvos bunker, etc. *and yes im a cl 34 and if you don't believe i still manajed to at least get to n-k...that's...sad..* sooner or later rockers also became friends with him. mandalorian *based on an almost impossible and unlikely battle* *picture not same mandalorian just almost same color* Elija had finally set aside his profession of a jedi and moved on to bounty hunter, which goes along with rockers turning into a bounty hunter,they had just learned about doing /pvp 2 times to get special forces quickly. They did some treasure maps and found a strange sith holocron 4/5 waist pack and decided to sell it for about 10k instead someone had offered 12m, then a red and blue colored mandalorian came by that supposively was an imperial on special forces, and offered a next week 20m deal. Which he declined the offer since he could get 12m instantly, so the mandalorian attempted to kill him, which he obiously would win the battle, so elija ran back in the star port with his money, as the mandalorian chased him in elija took his purple y-wing "longprobe" and traveled in tatooine space. Little did he know, the mandalorian was definitely going to get his revenge on him, later on after elija did some tie fighter killing in talus secta, he left and went back to tatooine in space. Which unexpectedly he saw a kse coming right at him. And of course there's no npc kse's in tatooine space.He didnt notice who it was until he clicked "P" a couple times. He started shooting too close so he passed him, giving him a few seconds to get in maneuvor. Leaving the easily won battle for the mandalorian elija arrived at the asteroids where he hid for a second which they were chasing each other. Finally making a confusing u turn around the asteroid he had him targeted, even with his shields down he opened fire on the kse. Which was barely doing any damage long enough his shields finally were at about 65% when he finally escaped elija and hid under the asteroid and flanked elija once more, Even though elija was at 98% again he could easily tear the shield apart. He shot missiles until shields and armor were destroyed. The capacitor and reactor were at 88% and 95% when he got on the mandalorian again and fired some rockets at him which brought his shields finally down. For some annoiance some Black sun fighters were shooting us *tier 1* which was of annoiance... Soon they both lost each other in between the black sun fighters so they started shooting them but elija found him before he found him, and got his armor down to 89% and he messaged "i can still win noob :p" elija said "probably but im still going to try" then his ending statement was "nice..." It wasn't tied but the mandalorians shield and armor was gone, but elijas systems were almost done for. Without him noticing he was being disabled *i think* he used the "key to choose what to disable, so engine was gone which was a deffinent win...as he was ejecting he went to the space station to fix his y-wing. Then the mandalorian messaged in like 30 seconds "not bad for a noob..." *i think that's what he said* as he replied "thanks not bad yourself" he said"one other day, me and you, another dog fight but next time ill be impossible" he then must had logged off since it didnt let him message him again *forgot name by the way i think it starts with a "t" nyms themepark Later adventuring the planet of Lok he came across a squid face looking alien called "Nym" elija couldnt care less but the gun reward could be worth something, so he gathered some friends for help *totally unnecesarry* but through all of it the droideka door guard was the only hard part of the themepark, noone even died once, and the weapon went for at least 100k and the themepark badge pet Elija had started making and selling pets to people while he was a cl 20. his first Pet was a dewback, then he sold a volitor lizard for a good 1m credits, although he stopped selling animals unless there stuff like rancors rematch about 3 days later, the same mandalorian had him and 2 of his other friends with him at bestine starport where the mandalorian announced that "the rematch against us will presume right now, but this time there will be a new victor as there should had been from start, noob..." elija had obiously just been lucky last time so obiousley he would lose this time. Once again elija chose his longprobe, but the mandalorian used a Black Sun Vigo ship with 2 of his friends in turrets, the match didnt even last 10 seconds without having elija vaporized. The mandalorian said "there...were even." and either had home port, or hyperspaced somewhere else, either way one day, elija will face him one day he thought, after he becomes an ace, then it will be truly a even match... long time no see Elija woke up from his coma, realizing that he was, in all actuality, horrible at Star Wars Galaxies. He would go on to write F-Zero: Seppuku. The End.[[Category:Player characters]